Searching
by Sunset22
Summary: A dark haired boy with sea green eyes runs into Central Park searching for something or someone? - Hopefully better than it sounds


**So this is sort of based off something I had to do in my English class for my GCSE'S. (And BTW I am English/British so that is why some things are spelt certain ways)  
>So this is my first PJO fanfiction and i'm not totally sure about the ending but i hope you enjoy it and please leave ,e a review if you do.<br>HOO Never happened **

**I Don't own Percy Jackson, unfortunately. :( **

* * *

><p>A teenage boy around the age of 17, with messy raven hair and sea green eyes ran into the park. It was filled with joggers and cyclists, mothers taking walks with their babies and many other New Yorkers who were trudging through the autumnal leaves with colours of red, orange, yellow and brown while trying to find something to do with their free time.<br>He came to a stop breathing heavily while he leaned against and grand oak tree that stood tall in the middle of the park. He searched frantically with his eyes, looking for something in particular. Not just anything, something special, something that he had lost.  
>His navy hoodie was flapping as the wind huffed around him.<p>

If you looked at him closely you would see his eyes filled with determination but they also showed a sign of worry. Something that was an unusual sight for some. His eyes continued to search the park, he was definitely looking for someone. That he had made clear.  
>His fists were clenched and the rest of his body was tense. His body still had an air of defensiveness to it though. Like he was ready for a fight with anything that tried.<br>Anyone who was strange enough to be paying enough attention to this person would have also noticed the ball point pen slightly falling out hi right jean pocket.

The leaves above his head rustled and this seemed to snap him out of his frantic gaze. He once again began to run. A little less than 20 metres away was a pile of rocks that during the summer would usually have lots of people sitting on it relaxing or spending time with their friends and family. The boy himself had been to this spot with his friends back during the summer.  
>Obviously seeing an opportunity, the boy hauled himself up on to the top of the over powering stack of rocks and steadied himself.<p>

From where he was standing he was in plain sight of hundreds of people that were milling around the park. With that he took a deep breath and screamed, but it wasn't just a scream he screamed a name.  
>"Annabeth!" People turned to stare at him. He didn't care though because he proceeded to scream.<br>"Annabeth, Annabeth where are you?!" Now with nearly the entire park looking at him he bent to his knees and hit the rock hard with his fist.  
>From there he sat down with his legs dangling in the air over the side of the rock.<br>He took a deep sigh and whispered. "Where are you hiding?"  
>The leaves of the oak tree rustled again.<p>

The people that were watching him turned away again, obviously he wasn't interesting anymore now that he wasn't shouting in the middle of the park and was acting like a normal person that wasn't going insane. It was that or they had too much to do and were very disappointed at having to turn away from the fascinating sceptical of a teenager sitting on a rock. However that was a very low possibility.

The trees from the oak tree rustled again and they were followed by a thumping sound. The boy whipped his head around to look at the source of the sound. He was met with the sight of a smirking girl. She looked around his age, with blonde curly hair that was messed up from being hidden in the tree. She also had grey eyes which were at that moment in time sparkling with amusement. Dressed in jeans, an orange t shirt and what looked like an identical version of the jumper the boy was wearing only in grey. By the looks of it the jumper could easily belong to the boy because it was certainly too big to be the girls.  
>The boy jumped off the rock and headed towards the girl. Taking long strides and getting to where she was patiently waiting for him with one hand on her hip. His was trying to glare at her but it was obvious to everybody that he was just relieved.<p>

"Where were you?"  
>"Hiding up a tree,"<br>"I worked that out, but why?"  
>"Because," She shrugged her shoulders. She obviously hadn't thought she needed to come up with a reason. Maybe it was a bit of fun for her or maybe she was angry at this boy. Whatever it was it hadn't been thought through, as the dark haired teen decided to point out.<br>"Did you even think this through Annabeth? What if you ran into a monster or something worse? You didn't have you knife with you and you didn't tell me where you were going? I was worried and scared. I have just spent the past 20 minutes running around New York looking for you,"  
>"I get it alright, I didn't think it through but I didn't know you would get that worried Percy. Honestly where were you looking? You should know I would always run to Central Park. It has the best view of sky scrapers, if you find the right spot,"<br>"Man you're right why didn't I think of that?"  
>"Cause you're a seaweed brain?"<br>"That I am but I'm your seaweed brain, and you're my wise girl,"  
>"You know it."<p>

The pair began to walk out the park. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and began to swing it like sensible teenage boy wouldn't. The pair didn't know their destination exactly but as they wandered around aimlessly until they got to a small little coffee shop. It had a little hand painted and it obviously was run by the people in the apartment above. Deciding to go in the pair found a secluded table and after Percy went and ordered their drinks they sat down in a comfortable silence and just drank their drinks.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you this," Percy said to Annabeth as he reached into his jumper pocket and pulled out an object.  
>"My knife, thank you," Her knife was around 8 inches and was a bronze colour that shimmered in the light.<br>"Well I wasn't going to let you go undefended now am I?"  
>"You are pretty forgetful though,"<br>"Oh shush," She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
>It was this moment that a waitress decided to walk past and see the knife sitting on the table. Yet she didn't see a knife.<br>"Sorry to interrupt but why have you just got an umbrella out, it is a lovely clear day?"  
>The couple didn't respond to her but just began to laugh and shake their heads. The waitress confused just walked away.<br>"Mortals," Percy said in between laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>As i said, I'm not sure about the ending but what do you think? Please leave me a review...<strong>


End file.
